I Lived For This
by Flying Sky High
Summary: A plane crash... one of the most tragic ways to die. Starring: The mane six.


**I Lived For This**

**By Flying Sky High**

**Try not to be scared.**

**Ok, GET SCARED.**

**NOW.**

* * *

The security in an airport is the worst part.

You can't keep a flashlight on you.

They have to take it, and put it on this conveyor belt.

The only thing you could hide in there was, like, a small bomb.

Bomb.

That word was not to be said, anywhere near anypony in the whole airport.

But, why?

* * *

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were getting on a plane to Manehattan.

They trotted past the last stand, the stallion highlighting a signature on each ticket as they passed.

When they walked on to the plane, it was already crowded. There were ponies in almost every seat, but a single row in the middle of coach class was open, as it was their seating assignment. The six ponies sat down, in this six seat row, the path down the middle of the plane being their only division. About fifteen minutes passed by, and then the flight attendant spoke.

"May I have your attention, please. You are currently on plane number 537, flying to Baltimare. Please, buckle your seat belts in this fashion, demonstrated at the front of your section..."

The six followed directions, and were completely buckled in.

"If there were to be an emergency..."

Fluttershy held her breath.

"...You must retrieve the inflatable life vest under your seat..."

They all listened intently.

"...And pull this string..."

The demonstrator up front pulled the cord on the vest, and it inflated with a rough _thump_.

"...The emergency exits are marked with red, and read EMERGENCY on the top."

There were a total of 12 emergency exits.

"Please, do not attempt to exit the plane mid-flight, as we will be over 40,000 feet in the air, and you will not survive the fall."

Was she supposed to say that?

"Thank you."

She skipped the oxygen masks that pop from the ceiling, but everypony knew about those.

* * *

The wait until takeoff was pretty long, but they were in the air within an hour. Applejack looked out the window, and thankfully they weren't right on the wing. The only thing she could see were clouds. Just whiteness, an ocean of vapor covering the earth below.

"Wow, this is pretty amazing."

"I don't know about that..." Fluttershy didn't like planes.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm just... not safe..."

"Don't worry, sugar cube. You'll be fine."

Just then, the flight attendant walked down the middle. Wait, she ran. Why was... Oh, she probably had to pee.

Fluttershy followed her with her eyes. "WHY is she RUNNING?"

"She prob'ly has ta pee."

But the door to the restroom opened.

A scream echoed through the plane, saying, "EXPLOS-"

Her scream was cut off by a extremely loud sound, deafening the passengers in coach class and second class. and the entire back end of the plane was torn off, and her body was thrown out, and she tossed and turned in the air, falling to her death.

Pieces of metal and flaming debris shot past everypony, but one shard smacked into the back of somepony's head, their skull shattering, chunks of flesh splattered on the wall in front of him.

"AAAGH!" Rainbow yelled, a whole piece of her face melted as a red hot bit of shrapnel sunk into her cheek. A sizzling sound was heard, and Rainbow screamed more.

"I LOVE YOU ALL..."

"I... ME TOO..."

"Goodbye," said Twilight, the plane tipped over, tumbling through the air.

"GOODBYE, FELLOW PASSENGERS. I'M SORRY THIS IS HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO END..." The pilot yelled through the intercom.

The flaming airplane fell through the clouds.

Each and every passenger was either burned, chopped up, or smeared against something else.

Except the six we know.

Until... the plane hit the water.

The plane filled with water, and they were trapped inside, the open end facing down.

They attempted to prolong their lives, swimming to the surface, but the water was faster.

They sunk under.

Three seconds, and they all passed away, one by one.

The last to die was Fluttershy, who finally was lost, the salt water seething on her severed body, her legs sinking faster than her torso.

"Angel..." she whispered.

Then the darkness of the ocean took her away.

The plane was never found, lying at the bottom of the ocean.

Neither was the detonator in Fluttershy's bag.


End file.
